The Disappearance of Mist: Moon vs Sun!
'The Town of Retraced Memories' In a rather peculiar town on the outskirts of Fiore, a young girl, with short pink hair wearing red glasses stood in line to get ice cream, strawberry ice cream to be exact. It was already burning hot, yet the girl was still wearing her loose cotton sweater, choosing pride instead of health. With a handful of Jewel, she approached the stand joyfully. The man behind the counter, however, seemed rather grumpy. As she opened her mouth to speak, a man, sprinting at full speed slammed right into her, knocking her glasses off, and making her lose her money. She stood up blindly, patting the ground for her missing glasses. She cursed the man who slammed her into the ground, and continued to grope the stone ground. When she finally managed to retrieve her glasses, she turned around to face the man that had slammed into her. "Oi! You got a lot of nerve, slamming into someone, and not apologizing! Who do you think you are?!" she demanded angrily. The man sighs, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, glancing down at the girl; "I think my name is Moon." He replys with a smrik across his face, "I was just trying to find someone, calm down. Sheesh." He begins to work his way around the girl, to sprint again. Before he can move an inch further, the young girl, holds her gunblade at his throat, its blade digging into the skin of his neck. "Oi...Moon, you said it was, correct? Well, Moon. It's rude to slam somebody into the ground, and run away without a single apology." she said dangerously low, "I expect one." Moon swallows nervously, backing away a step or two, "Tsk tsk tsk, you should not hold a blade to someone's throat, that's more rude then me accidentally running into you on the road, don't you think? But if you want an apology, I am sorry. For running away from you.". Moon smiles, attempting to slip away. The girl simply blocked his path by stepping sideways, her eye twitching in annoyance. "Well, it's rude of me not to introduce myself, correct? I'm Giselle. But I think it's ruder of you to run away when someone is trying to talk to you." Giselle dismissed her gunblade, and looked at Moon once more. "Who was this person you were looking for?" Moon sighs, looking up at Giselle, taking a drag from his cigarette. Blows the smoke out from his mouth; "Her name is Mist, I need to find her, and bring her back." he remarked. Then steps away from Gieselle, "Nice name, by the way." He begins his way down the street. "Hey! Maybe I can help you find this "Mist" person. How about it?" Giselle asked, grinning broadly, "What does Mist look like? Is this Mist guy in a guild? Maybe I saw him while I was passing Hargeon and Crocus.." Giselle repostioned her glasses, and then looked back to where Moon was once standing. Her eyes turned white in surprise, and then in anger. Seriously, this guy really has no manners. "No." he responds, sounding a little annoyed, "Mist is a girl... You know that right?". Moon keeps walking on, trying to shake the girl. Giselle scratched her head nervously, "Ah! Sorry about that...Does Mist have a store bought weapon, or even better, a Possession Reader? Then I can track her through the network and ya know, find her…" Moon stops for a second, yawning to himself "She has a big god damned sword. That help?" he begins to walk again. "You really think you can find her? That'd help a lot." Takes a drag of his cigarette. Giselle's grin stretched scarily, "Yup, I think I can." She quickly whipped out her wrist, pressing the hidden button underneath the device she wore there. In a flash, she brought up a window, connecting her to the network of Possession Reader users, to local and international shops, and even a few non-users of the Possession Reader. She quickly typed in a few keywords, and slumped her shoulders. The results were endless. "Does she have a last name, or something?" Giselle asked. "Naw, she does not. Last I heard she was walking backwards towards a certain town, a guild person named Violet or something… I don't know." Moon replied. "Well...sorry...I can't exactly help you." Giselle replied, slightly disappointed, "But, if you can get me the name of her sword, then I can run it through local shops, and look at the list of people who bought it." "You can try to track her down, someone named Violet, she is a guild master person… Can you check your data base for her?" Moon keeps walking, "Oh yeah, she never bought the thing." "Sheesh, you act like her mother..." Giselle muttered under her breath, and started to search for this "Violet" that Moon recalled. Moon is a little frustrated, looking back at her, practically glaring daggers into her "I need to take care of her. She would get in trouble, if I never." Moon stops, dropping his cigarette. "Is Mist your...kid or something? Like I said before, you act like you're her mom." Giselle retorted. "I'M A GUY! HOW CAN I BE A MOTHER IF I AM A MAN!" Moon huffs, nearly losing his cool. "I can't confirm if you're a guy... you could be a woman with a beard for all I know!" Giselle huffed back, nearly losing her battle against holding in her giggles. Moon turns around, his glare now more intense. "You will apologize, or else something may happen." Moon begins to make his way to Giselle, his focus never breaking. "Well, are you going to apologize? Or do I need to force it?" The air around Moon begins to heat up. "Sorry, I don't apologize to idiots who slam into people on the street." Giselle answered, holding his gaze. Subtly, she stretches her arm out, summoning her gunblade once more, and holds it in her favored grip; the reverse grip. Moon looks upon the blade, inspecting it, scanning for the ways she can use it, he takes a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up, then taking a long drag from it. "That little gadget in your hand, are you certain it can hold? Because if you are taking a weapon to someone, you got to use it." Moon takes a step, seemingly out of no where, he takes a blade almost half the size of himself. Then he stances looking around to the people, warning them to get a safe distance away. "I don't wanna' waste my time with someone like you, but if I need to, then I will." he remarks, half interested. Giselle bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything stupid, and forced another grin onto her face. "Yeah, I know how to use it. I crafted it, ya know, so obviously I would take the time to learn how to use it. Who wouldn't?" She took a step closer to the man, threw the blade up in the air, and caught in her reverse grip. "So, we both got our weapons out, now what? Are you going to disembowel me?" Moon's smile turns devilish, the cigarette drops from his mouth; "This'll be fun." Moon replys to Giselle, his sword starting to glow to an ember red colour, the tip of the blade touches the ground, then a small black circle is made. "Who strikes first, is the question." Giselle's grin completely disappeared, her face taking on an expression similar to a hunter about to shoot its prey. She squeezed the blade slightly, making it glimmer in the last rays of the sunlight. The shadows crawled around them, growing longer by the second. Fingers on her blade, mind set on her destination, Giselle leaped and ran with inhuman speed, making herself a simple pink glimmer in nearly everyone's eyes. I'll win this, I promise!! Giselle thought, and allowed a small smile to slide through. She quickly changed her path, and slashed at Moon, the glimmer now a brilliant shine. Moon quickly parries the attack, a small cut forming on his hand. "That was a close one, your fast." Moon steps to the side, jumping back. "But please, we must take this somewhere else, think of the people." Giselle blinked several times, and looked around, seeing the crowd of people whispering around the streets. The grin returned to her face once more. "Sorry! Once I get into a fight, I tend to forget about my surroundings..." she said apologetically, and then asked, "Where do you wanna take this?" Moon begins to walk away, yawning, "Don't know, don't care" he said clearly bored. "You find a place, then come to get me later, alright? Alright, bye now." Moon walks off, trying to find Mist. Giselle sighed in disappointment, and walked off as well. "Ya still act like a mom...if she get's in trouble so often like this, she might as well be in daycare." she murmured under her breath, and started to walk on the ledge of the sidewalk. "Yeah, have fun with that. I'll be back soon, alright?" Moon keeps walking, yet another smirk on his face. "Mist, I'll kill you myself!" Moon begins to run, "I'M COMING FOR YOU! ARRRRRRGGGGG". "Sheesh...he needs to be in a daycare as well..." Giselle remarked, and continued walking down the street, ignoring the stares that followed her. Without a doubt, she was going to get her ice cream, and then have a satisfying fight back at the guild. 'Chapter End.' Category:Bismarck-Chan